


Goodbye Mr Babadook

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Category: Supernatural, The Babadook (2014)
Genre: Literally all I could think of when I was watching that film, Supernatural type violence, art to follow, but in poetry form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor





	Goodbye Mr Babadook

“But it’s OK” the tall man said “we can make sure this things stays dead.”

 

And the short one whose name was Dean

Stood up tall with his face set mean

 

“You ain’t welcome here Babadork.” He mocked

And pulled a gun as the shadow shook

 

It was the loudest bang the boy ever heard and the monster dropped without a word

 

Then they covered the body in salt and faith

And lit it up til there was no trace

 

The book was gone, the monster too,

And Sam and his mum knew it was through

 

Then the Winchesters and their strange angel friend

Got back in their car and drove off again

 

But tall Sam had one last thing to say to say to Samuel

True monsters never do come from below

Those are the creatures that you can fight

The ones to fear live in plain sight

 

You see my friends, as we now know

Monsters come from above and they come from below

But monsters just like our Mr Babadook

Can be banished again with just one look


End file.
